Own Character Memes
by cuteleafkim
Summary: Stuff that I can torture my Own Character :) muhahahahaha cause I like to do that


Chose THREE of your OCs (Original Characters) - The good, the evil and the other guy:  
- Good : Sparky  
- Bad : Coolgirl  
- Ugly - ummm, I meant "The other guy" : Lightning: Ugly...am I ugly...  
And make them answer the following fantastic elasic random silly scary questions of doom!  
(Just be creative and make them talk to each other, for from now on - Wether they want it or not - They have to work and investigate together to survive this!)

1) An interviewer with a head made out of cheese appears in front of you three...  
"Who are you, and what Universe are you from?"  
-Sparky: Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm Sparky!  
-Coolgirl: Coolgirl...  
-Lightning: I'm Lightning and we came from Shadow Planet

2) "Who or what where your parents? Are you related to each other?  
Yush, you look awful! Were your parents bro and sis or what?!"  
-Spary: Wanna play barbie...  
-Coolgirl: Yes and No...Sparky is my stupid little sister and Lightning is not related to me...he is notfriend who I really don't care about...  
-Lightning: ...I don't know my parents...and we are totally not related...only Coolgirl is my friend...

3) The interviever rolles his eyes in dismay. "What do you do for living? Can you three imagine to work together?"  
-Sparky I don't know...Yay! I like we can work together!  
-Coolgirl: Kill...Kill me if we have to work together...  
-Lightning: Eating fish, and eating fish...and I don't know...I can imagine working with Coolgirl, but not Sparky

4) "Aha - Very interesting *yawns* - Get to know each other by talking to each other about the weather!"  
-Sparky: I like the weather!  
-Coolgirl: when is this freaking quiz is going to be over...  
-Lightning: Ughm...Nice weather...I guess...

5) Another interviewer appears - It's a sadistic laughing little dwarf.  
"'*Nyahahahahahahaha!* What does your dress sense tell us about you?  
How do your OCs find the dresses of their two fellow victims on this trip?"  
- Sparky: I like dresses!  
-Coolgirl:...  
-Lightning: Ughm...I confused

6) "Well... Do you have any friends?  
Imaginative ones count too, who are they, and do they hurt your feelings often? *Nyahahahahahahaha!*"  
-Sparky: Everyones my friend!  
-Coolgirl: I don't have them and I don't want one  
-Lightning: ...I have 4 friends...Coolgirl and Shadow (that actually 2 Lightning is bad at math)

7) The two interviewers disappear and I take over as the mysterious shadow from the 'Off' :  
I shall stick you three into tight pink dresses and let you deliver a package at the "Blue Oyster" (An uber-clichee gay bar) ...  
Give us a little insight of what happens!  
-Sparky: oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Pretty dress!  
-Coolgirl: *rips off the dress*  
-Lightning: OnO get me out of this

8) Your evil OC kindnaps the good OC - What does "The Other Guy" do?  
I will give "The Other Guy" a fish so he/she/it has something to use as gadget ^^  
-Lightning: Why did Coolgirl kidnaps her own sister and what the heck happen...oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fish! *grabs the fish and starts eating the fish until all gone ignoring the concept*

-

9) What do you three guys want for X-Mas?  
Santa Claus is standing right next to you - Feel free to talk to that big fat old guy in red ^^  
-Sparky: Barbie  
-Coolgirl: Everyone just die  
-Lightning: Fish!

10) Your evil guy invites for a BBQ - What do the other 2 bring along?  
-Coolgirl: Why would I invite these 2 idiots for a BBQ?  
-Sparky: Wanna play barbie!?  
-Lightning: I'll bring Shadow with me

11) I send you three into [[Pokemon Movie 1]] to watch it.  
How can we imagine your OCs to behave? You shall get popcorn for free! Use it wise ^^  
-Spary: Wanna play barbie :3  
-Coolgirl: *leaves*  
-Lightning: *sleeps*

13) I'll zap you right into the vast, cool endless-ness of the arctic tundra - What do you three guys do now, ha?  
OMG! There's the black frost dancing around, and now he's coming for YOOOU!  
-Sparky: Hi!  
-Coolgirl: ...  
-Lightning: *screams* *runs*

14) Black Frost : "UUUUUGH! Who of you three little freaks farted?!" *disappears*  
-Sparky: Hi!  
-Coolgirl: *covers her nose* Oh god!  
-Lightning: :/

15) I will offer you the chance to meet your great hero - But all of you three have just one choice, or rather, you three have to decide together for just ONE hero...  
-Sparky: Hi!  
-Coolgirl: No one  
-Lightning: it will probably be Coolgirl she saved my life

16) Back from the tundra I'll beam you aboard a starship.  
What do you do? And what starship do you think I chose for you? Go investigate!  
-Sparky: Pretty Star! :3  
-Coolgirl: *picks whatever is the best*  
-Lightning: I don't know I'll pick that one

17) Haaaa! The course of the ship is set towards the sun, the navigation control is locked, the main computer is down, and there's only one escape pod...  
-Sparky: :3  
-Coolgirl: *goes in the escape pod before you guys* Screw you guys  
-Lightning: Coolgirl don't leave me here  
-Coolgirl: Who cares

18) You wake up, the warmth of the sun softly kisses your skin (or whatever you have as an exterior hull) and you find yourselfs in a lovely garden with flowers, birds, bees, old ladies feeding ducks, and all the other scary stuff of doom, go and explore it!  
-Sparky: Pretty flowers I like flowers!  
-Coolgirl: *travels*  
-Lightning: OnO please they don't have scissors please don't have scissors

19) You haven't had anything to eat since the BBQ so I decide to throw a package of candy into your direction ^^  
*clutch* Go and fight for it!  
-Sparky: ooh candy :3  
-Coolgirl: I don't like candy  
-Lightning: I want fish I don't like candy

20) The candy fights back, and tries to eat you for lunch! RUN!  
You find a tiny, half-rotten little garage where you can hide, but it's really, really, REALLY tight...  
-Sparky: *tilts her head*  
-Coolgirl: *kills the candy*  
-Lightning: OnO what was that

21) By stepping into the garage you return into your original universes - What lesson did you three learn today?  
-Sparky: I like pie :3  
-Coolgirl: Nothing  
-Lightning: I don't know what I learned I don't know should I

...Thanks for taking this memage of doom.  
By doing this you saved a starving Reman warrior by feeding him imaginary rice pudding of doom.  
The ministry of intellectual worthy education is very proud of you


End file.
